


Boys of Summer

by misura



Category: Dragon's Winter - Elizabeth A. Lynn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: There was a lake, not so far from Dragon Keep, where boys might swim in Summer.





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florianschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florianschild/gifts).



> spotted this request and could not resist writing you a fluffy treat
> 
> happy Yuletide!

There was a lake, not so far from Dragon Keep, where boys might swim in Summer.

Karadur Atani had gone there, taking with him his best friend Azil Aumson and his twin brother Teijiro. On their way, they had been joined by others, so that for a few hours, the lake almost felt crowded.

A few boys took Azil's clothes with them as they left, their intent mischief rather than malice, for Azil Aumson was the steward's son, and not ill-liked by anyone. He was, perhaps, reserved in his manners, but never unfriendly, and it was known, too, that he had never kissed a girl, nor wished to, disqualifying him as someone others might seek to make an object of ridicule in order to prevent him from drawing admiring gazes from any particular girl.

It was less known that he had been kissed by the Dragon Lord's son, who would one day be Dragon himself. Those who knew, knew better than to envy him for it, though, for Dragon's love might be fierce as well as fickle, possessive rather than protective.

The flame of Dragon's desire might yet sputter and die, of course. A boy, even if he would one day be Dragon, was still a boy. A handful of kisses between friends might turn to nothing. (Indeed, though she sometimes felt disloyal for doing so, Aum Nialsdatter, who was Azil's mother, prayed that it would be so, wishing for her son to know the happiness of a quiet, ordinary life and a human love.)

Likewise, a prank played by boys on another boy whom they bore no ill will might mark the ending of a pleasant Summer's day. Azil would borrow someone's clothes, which would not fit him, and he would seek his own clothes, finding them only after an appropriate amount of time.

People would laugh, but not unkindly. It was Summer, and they were boys who would grow to be men soon enough. Pranks and jokes of this nature were forgivable, as long as they remained harmless and did not choose for their target the same victim time and time again.

Azil had taken part in playing a few of these pranks himself, if not often. His closeness to the Dragon Lord's son set him at some distance from the other boys, and none of them quite had the courage to wish to involve Karadur Atani in their mischief.

Thus, Azil Aumson swam, unaware of the fate of his clothes, while fewer and fewer people remained at the lake, as more and more of them returned. It was Summer; the days lasted long, and the weather had been holding splendidly in spite of the heat.

Eventually, Karadur decided he had had enough of the lake. The outing was at an end.

Azil arrived to find his clothes no longer where he was sure he had left them. He sought for them, joined by others, without success.

Darkness was still far; at least an hour of light remained. Karadur Atani had not joined in the search, nor had his twin brother. They stood by their horses, waiting and watching, less patiently as time continued to pass, until at last, Karadur Atani summoned Azil Aumson to his side, stripped and bade him to dress.

Karadur was the Dragon Lord's son; Azil obeyed.

It was now the searchers' turn to wait and watch by their horses, as it became clear that Azil Aumson was to have Karadur's clothing, whereas Karadur was to have none at all. The high spirits that had possessed them during the search had turned low.

Karadur's face showed no trace of shame as he walked his horse back to Dragon Keep. He was well-made, the Dragon Lord's son. Had he been anyone else, he might have had girls sighing after him; as it was, not even Azil presumed to know his mind, nor his heart.

There had been kisses, yes, and so assumptions might be made. Azil's mother had warned him to be wary of overstepping, though, and if Azil did not know Karadur Atani's heart, at least he knew his own well enough to value any portion of Karadur's affection. He might wish for the kisses to lead to more, yet if they would not, he would content himself with their memory and be Karadur's friend.

They reached Dragon Keep. People had taken notice of Karadur's unusual attire, or lack thereof, noting also that Azil the steward's son was dressed all in black.

No one wished to offend the Dragon Lord by staring at his son, yet here was a story that would pass into memory, that would be spoken off on cold nights the next Winter, and who would wish to confess to have turned away out of fear?

Who, also, would wish to confess to the crime of having caused the Dragon Lord's son to give up his own clothes to the steward's son? Dragon's temper was legendary, but based on truth, not legend.

Something unfortunate might occur today. Something born of anger. The story told of this day might be a cautionary tale, rather than an amusing anecdote.

(Somewhere, a pair of boys felt the blood drain from their faces and their legs turn to water. One of them nearly threw away the shirt he still held in his hands, as if it were a poisonous snake, yet just in time, he realized the risks of being discovered to not only having stolen the Dragon Lord's son's friend's clothes, but having soiled them in addition to that.)

The procession was welcomed home. The Dragon Lord remained unseen - word was passed around that he had gone and would not return until the next day. People breathed in relief. Smiles broke out.

Azil Aumson descended from his horse.

Karadur Atani had already vanished inside, having chosen not to wait for his friend. His twin brother remained, expression unreadable as he regarded the boy wearing his brother's clothing, before coming to rest on the small crowd that had chosen to remain, now that there was no Dragon's temper to fear.

 

"You should not have done that," said Azil.

Karadur turned. They were in his rooms, as private as one could get in the Keep. He said nothing.

Azil saw Karadur's face and swallowed. His mother called him 'stubborn' - with fondness rather than exasperation, but any quality a man possessed must needs be tempered by caution and prudence when in the company of Dragon.

"I will not thank you for doing something I did not ask you to do," he said, even so. "It was a joke. Whoever played it meant no harm."

"And what harm was there in having you put on my clothes?" asked Karadur, his voice soft. "You need not thank me, if you feel there is no call for it, but nor do I believe you have the right to berate me."

"Who has the right to berate Dragon?" Azil smiled faintly, hesitantly, offering a lighter mood.

Karadur stepped forwards, putting his hand on his shirt that was on Azil's body. "Take these off. I would have my clothes back."

"And will you then send me out naked for all to see after all?"

Karadur's expression had changed. The cold anger had gone, replaced by something bright and hot.

"No," he said.


End file.
